Rayos de luz de luna a medianoche
by sixthmagnitudestars
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Sion se fue luego de que derribaron la correccional y el muro que separaba el Distrito Oeste de No.6, Nezumi se ha quedado solo en su pequeña casa subterránea, extrañando al albino. Intenta ir en su busca, pero el temor lo consume por completo y no logra hacerlo. Está confundido, pero por suerte, sus amigos le ayudarán a tomar una decisión. Mal summary


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, llego aquí con mi primer One-shot de No. 6 y en general. Nunca me había atrevido a publicar las "historias" que solía escribir por todas partesXD espero que sea de su agrado. Acepto críticas constructivas y de las otras también(?) Bien, cualquier cosa, sólo ¡dejen sus reviews!

_**Disclamer:**_ No.6 es propiedad de Asano Atsuko, no escribo con fines lucrativos, esto sólo es por diversión.

_**Advertencias: **_Un poquititititititito de OoC, un Nezumi enamorado (?)

"**Rayos de luz de luna a medianoche."**

Dos años desde su último encuentro, dos años en los cuales no hacía más que extrañar al albino. Esa noche mientras yacía bajo sus confortables sábanas, Nezumi, lo único que hacía era pensar en él y en lo cobarde que había sido por no seguirlo, ir tras él y confesarle de una vez todos sus sentimientos, miedos y anhelos. Hace exactamente dos años que él había dejado su lado para volver a la ciudad más odiada por la rata, la cual deseaba destruir con todas sus fuerzas, la tan nombrada No. 6. Desde que se había ido pasó un tiempo para que el oji-gris volviese a dormir plácidamente, semanas de desvelo tuvo, en las cuales sólo se revolcaba entre sus sábanas e intentaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero, finalmente, terminaba resignándose a pasar la noche entera pensando en el ingenuo chico con él que había pasado sus últimos días. En esas semanas que pasaba en vela tampoco se aparecía por el teatro, a demás, su aspecto era realmente terrible y durante el día intentaba conciliar el sueño, cosa que lograba por unos minutos, pero luego despertaba sudando y con la respiración agitada, ya que, siempre lo perseguía la misma pesadilla.

Se sentía abrumado por la soledad de una manera que nunca había siquiera imaginado sentir, ni de pequeño cuando quedó sólo luego de la masacre del pueblo Mao se había sentido así. Entonces se daba cuenta: estaba enamorado de Sion. Sacudía su cabeza con fuerza cada vez que ese pensamiento se inundaba en su cerebro, aceptaba que le quería y se sentía atraído por él, pero no creía estar enamorado. Siempre había pensado que el amor era una cosa que sólo debía aparecer en las novelas cursis de quinceañeras con las que solía molestar al albino, que era algo tonto e innecesario en su vida, ya que este sólo te ataba a otra persona y te hacía sentir necesidad de protegerla, cosa que si el hacía, quizá, terminaría muerto en un lugar despiadado como lo era el Distrito Oeste, en el cuál a nadie le importaba su prójimo, lo único importante para la gente de allí, era mantenerse vivo.

Varias veces la rata creía tomar el suficiente valor como para ir en busca de su preciada flor, pero el temor lo invadía por completo y acababa como cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, encerrado en su habitación subterránea a la que le solía llamar casa.

Pero ese día era diferente, estaba cansado de acobardarse cada vez que deseaba salir tras él, luego de haberle salvado la vida era realmente irónico que no pudiese buscarle para declarársele, o quizá, en eso estaba centrado el porqué de su nerviosismo y temor. Se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo tuviese frente a él? De sólo pensarlo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente y sus manos sudaban. ¿Correspondería sus sentimientos Sion, después de tanto tiempo? No lo creía. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y con sus manos sujetó su cabeza mientras jalaba de sus cabellos. Un golpe hizo eco y resonó por las paredes de la silenciosa habitación. Había golpeado la pared más cercana a él con tanta fuerza que rompió sus nudillos. Se levantó, arrastrando un poco las sábanas enrolladas en su pierna y escarbó en una de las montañas de libros en las que estaba sumida parte de la habitación. Un ratoncito se asomó chillando y subió hasta su sangrante mano. Nezumi sonrió, hace días que se había descuidado de sus ratones.

―¿Cómo haz estado, Hamlet? –preguntó al ratón en un susurro, recordando que ese nombre se lo había dado su albino.

"_Mío"_ dijo para sus adentros, a la vez que apretaba delicadamente el roedor contra su pecho.

―¿Y tus hermanos? –cuando terminó la frase, al instante aparecieron dos ratoncitos más, uno negro y otro café. Rió despacio. –Tsukiyo, Cravat –les llamó sonriendo y estos treparon por sus piernas hasta sus hombros y le chillaron en el oído.

"_Extrañamos a Sion"_ sintió Nezumi que le decían los pequeños roedores. Se quedó paralizado por un momento, analizando sus chillidos, para comprobar que había oído bien, ya que creía que era una mala pasada que su mente le estaba jugando, pero era lo que habían dicho realmente. Ellos le extrañaban, al igual como él lo hacía, aunque quizá, no tanto como él mismo. Miró hacia abajo, fijando su mirada en Hamlet, que estaba limpiando sus delgados bigotes. El ratón le miró y chilló: _"¿Por qué no le vamos a buscar?"_ Creyó que realmente estaba perdiendo la cordura, no podía creer que sus pequeños amigos le estuviesen pidiendo aquello. Suspiró, debía dejar atrás sus pensamientos estúpidos que le llenaban de cobardía y salir de una vez en su busca. Sintió como si los tres le dijesen, al mismo tiempo, _"No temas, él no te rechazará"_ Ahora era más raro, era como si le leyesen la mente. Sacudió su cabeza y miró nuevamente a Hamlet y se dio cuenta de que tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre en su pelaje. Se sobresaltó un poco, el pequeño le miró algo confundido. Entonces recordó que, al golpear la pared se había roto los nudillos y ese debía ser el porqué de la sangre en su pelaje. Suspiró algo aliviado y se inclinó para seguir escarbando entre sus libros hasta encontrar su kit de primeros auxilios. Una vez encontrado el maletín miniatura, tiró todo lo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, abrió el maletín y procedió a limpiar y vendar sus heridas. Los ratoncitos miraban concentrados como su amo curaba sus llagas. Una vez terminado el procedimiento, Nezumi miró a sus amiguitos preguntándose si realmente debía ir en busca de Sion.

―¿Creen ustedes que debería? –preguntó en un tono de voz casi inaudible, al que ellos solo asintieron con sus cabecitas levemente, al mismo tiempo. Al ver esta acción la rata sonrió y fue en busca de su chaqueta negra. –Ya es hora de que tome coraje y lo haga –se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que, sin darse cuenta, soltaba un pequeño suspiro. Los ratoncillos corrieron rápido hacia él para trepar por su cuerpo y acompañarle en su viaje, pero antes de que lo lograran, el oji-plata se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio, tomó un par de tijeras delicadamente y las observó en todos sus ángulos, intentando tomar una no tan drástica decisión. Caminó hasta el espejo que se hallaba adherido a una de las paredes de la habitación en donde se encontraba y miró su reflejo en este.

―¿Podría…? –le dio una rápido mirada las tijeras y devolvió su vista hacia el sucio espejo. Con una mano sujetó la cola de cabello en la cual estaba tomado su cabello y la otra, en la que sostenía las tijeras, la pasó por detrás de su cabeza a la vez que abría sus delgados y largos dedos para también abrir las tijeras. Puso su cabello por entre los filos de la tijera y cerró los ojos. Rápidamente apretó con fuerza sus dedos, para cerrar nuevamente las tijeras, sintiendo como su cabello caía al suelo de un golpe. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, como procesando por su mente lo que acababa de hacer y lanzó al suelo la tijera. Sacudiendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha un par de veces, se decidió a abrir los ojos. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo, quedando algo asombrado, lucía diferente. El cabello le llegaba ahora a la altura de sus hombros e incluso un poco más arriba de estos, se peinó un poco con sus dedos, sintiendo entre estos su suave cabello, pero no lo era tanto como el de Sion, ese cabello blanco era inigualable, realmente hermoso en su opinión, siempre le había adorado, razón por la cual le gustaba tanto acariciarle y jugar con este, creía que era algo fascinante. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para sacar sus guantes negros y posteriormente, poner sus elegantes manos dentro de ellos.

–Estoy listo –dijo invitando a sus ratones a que subieran a sus hombros y le acompañasen –Será un viaje algo largo –les dijo y ellos sólo chillaron emocionadamente, entendiendo Nezumi que realmente querían ver al tierno chico de cabellos blancos cual perla y ojos rojizos cual sangre. Sonrió al tener su recuerdo nuevamente en su cabeza, por primera vez le emocionaba pensar en él. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, sintiendo como una pequeñísima brisa chocaba contra su cara, ya que estaban bajo el suelo. Subió con sus amigos en los hombros y al llegar hasta el exterior miró el horizonte de la oscura noche, miraba hacia No. 6, en la cual le esperaba su albino. Sus latidos se aceleraron, se sentía emocionado, por fin después de tanto tiempo volvería a verle, a su tan querido Sion. Recordó, en ese instante, el último beso que compartieron, seguido de las últimas palabras que el peli-azul le dedicó: _"Nos volveremos a encontrar"_ Tocó sus labios, casi sintiendo los cálidos labios del chico sobre los suyos, su cuerpo se estremeció y corazón se aceleró aún más. Después de dos años, cumpliría sus palabras al pie de la letra, se volverían a encontrar.

―Como dije, nos volveremos a encontrar, mi querida flor, sólo espérame –dijo hacia en viento, casi esperando que este llevara sus palabras hasta Sion, eso era lo que él realmente anhelaba. Miró hacia atrás, esta vez no se arrepentiría, le encontraría y le diría todo, todo lo que había deseado decirle en todo ese lapso de tiempo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la gran ciudad, mientras la luz de la brillante luna de medianoche le iluminaba el semblante, resaltando la hilera de dientes blancos que en su boca una sonrisa formaban, gracias al hecho de que vería a Sion, a su amado Sion.

Aquí está mi pequeño one-shot, lo más probable es que tenga continuación(-: si les gustó dejen sus reviews, como ya mencioné es la primera vez que publico algo que escribo así que espero que les guste. Bien, me despido feliz, con una graaaaaaaan sonrisa:D

¡Adiós~!


End file.
